


Baby Boy

by phanfictrashalex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DDLG, Fluff, Little, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!Phil, ddlb, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: Dan doesn’t tell Phil that he is going to be in his room all day, and Phil thinks Dan might be ill.





	Baby Boy

It was a normal day in the London apartment, well normal for Phil at least. Dan had been out of his room once that day and that was to get something to eat. He said hello to Phil and quickly went back to his room. This happened now and then but Dan would typically tell Phil or give him an explanation for why he wasn't going to be leaving his room that much. It was either he stayed up late editing or he was stressed out and just needed alone time.

This led to the only other reasoning that Phil could think of, Dan was sick. A lot of the time he would stay in bed all day and forget to tell Phil that he was feeling like shit. After finishing his lunch he decided to go and check on Dan and make sure he didn't need anything. In the time that he and Dan had been together, it was typical for him to forget to eat during times like these.

Dan wasn't a secretive person, especially when it came to Phil. But there were a few things that Phil didn't need to know about. One of those things being that sometimes when he gets stressed out he will regress into a child-like mindset and de-stress. It was one of his favourite coping mechanisms but wasn't used that often in fear of Phil finding him and questioning him about it. But during times like these, when he would regress, he would tell Phil that he was doing something or he didn't feel like socialising for the day and Phil wouldn't question it or bother Dan.

When or if Phil ever found out about it Dan hoped it would've one of the times where he wasn't so deep into it that he couldn't properly form sentences. But here he was, sat on his bed with a winnie the pooh onesie on, paci in mouth, and crayon in hands. The last thing he wanted to do was try to form sentences to explain to his boyfriend what was going on. 

Phil slowly opened the door to Dan's room and his face turned from concerned to confused. He always knew that Dan was slightly 'childish' in a way but never decided to question it because that only made him more fond of Dan. 

Dan had some onesies that he liked to wear on occasion and cuddle up next to Phil and that was okay. He liked to see the more childish side of Dan, but he didn't know that it was something that he did often on his own.

"Dan?" Phil asked.

"Daddy?" Dan said with his wide brown eyes.

"Can I come in?" Dan nodded. 

There was something that Phil had looked into at the start of their relationship, and that was little space. Something that he was almost certain Dan went into but never said anything about. It became something that he did less and less, or that's what Phil thought. 

At the start of their relationship when things were new he liked to call Phil 'daddy' and he liked to cuddle up next to Phil when watching an animated movie. 

It wasn't that he didn't cuddle up to Phil during animated films now, it just happened to be on more rare occasions, and he almost never called Phil 'daddy'. 

Phil got him a bear a few years ago as a gift, and he was almost certain that Dan forgot about because it was in Phil's room. 

"I have something for you," Phil said, smiling at Dan. "I'll be right back."

It was soft, with light brown fur, dark brown eyes, and it was squishy. It used to be one of Dan's favourite bears to cuddle with when he got stressed-out or sad.

He got the bear and went back to Dan's room, he was still colouring and he had put the pacifier back in his mouth. Dan was too little to stress out about Phil hating him or wanting to break-up with him. 

"I brought you this," Phil spoke up when he got back to Dan's room and showed him the bear. 

He watched as Dan's eyes got wide, "bear! I've missed you," Dan said, "thanks, daddy." He smiled up at Phil. 

"What are you colouring?" Phil asked and looked over at the book Dan was colouring in. He stopped colouring and showed him, it was a flower that was purple with a couple of bees and a landscape behind them.

After a while of cuddling and making little conversations with Dan. Phil saw his eyes get heavy and tired, so he decided that it would be best for them to nap. 

"I think it's nap time," Phil smiled. Dan nodded when Phil said that.

Phil helped him put everything away and they got into the bed together, Phil holding Dan.

He knew that when Dan was in a bigger mindset that they would have to talk about it. But, he didn't mind being there for Dan, and he didn't mind being Dan's daddy. As long as Dan was safe and happy he would do anything for him. This, somehow, made him even more fond of Dan. 


End file.
